


Keep on walkin' that road and I'll follow

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: I miss ya when you're not around [3]
Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Being Apart, F/M, dont hurt me, eternal, master Tim - Freeform, short and sweet, the one that I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15673029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: Last one in this series, I think...





	Keep on walkin' that road and I'll follow

**Author's Note:**

> Last one in this series, I think...

He jolt awake when you accidentally slapped your hand over his face in your sleep and mumbled something about "treading softly cause the shoes were too fancy" Then rolled over to your side. He chuckled and fumbled for his wristwatch he was pretty sure he had left on the bedside table, it wasn't on there and he couldn't remember where he put it. You moved in your sleep again, and he noticed the watch was on your wrist, upsidedown and insideout. He smiled a little when he remembered you had insisted wearing it, to have something of his close to you as he was leaving soon again. He reached for your hair and ran his fingers through it a few times as he whispered:

"Baby, wanna wake up?"

He was well aware of your bad morning temper, so he tried as carefully as he could, gradually letting you wake up in your own way. You moaned sleepily but didn't move.

He looked around for his cell phone to check the time, but remember he hadn't taken it out of his bag when he came home last night and it was still downstairs. He spotted yours on your side of the bed and carefully leaned over you to get it. Praying you wouldn't notice him not trying to lay all his body weight on you. He grabbed hit and flipped it open; It was a little after 10 in the morning.

"I have to get going in a few hours, lovely" he shook your shoulders gently.  
You moaned and rolled over to him, nuzzled your head in his neck and inhaled his scent.  
"Now...?"  
"No, not right away, but we should get up. I'm dying for some coffee"

You didn't budge and he wrapped his arms around you and maneuvered you on him, carefully. He kissed your hair and stroked your back, thanking his lucky stars that he had met you when he did, just at the right time you came into his life and pulled him out of a long term of lonliness and depression, first as a dear friend, but it had quickly evolved into something more deeper and intimate. At first he had tried to fight it off, not wanting to admit what you meant to him and feeling the age difference would be a big deal, but as time went by he found himself more and more comfortable with you and soon you spent every waking hour together. You were all he needed and he loved you more than life itself.   
His mind wandered and the thought of having to leave you again sent a painful feeling down his stomach and he cleared his throat as a way of ridding himself of the feeling he wanted to cry.

He looked down at you, resting peacefully in his arms, so beautiful in the light of the morning and he hugged you tight to him, not wanting to let you go, ever again.

"Babygirl" he whispered to your hair.

You started shifting and slowly woke up in his arms.

"Hey!" he said softly "It's time to wake up"

***

You had spent the afternoon by Tim's pool, lounging around, kissing and doing your best to keep the thoughts of him going back to set out of your minds. You both had tried your hardest not to let it get in your way and ruin it, but it was difficult being away from each other. 

And now as he was about to leave yet again, a rush of anxiety raced through your body and your throat closed up, so you started fidgeting, cause that's what you always did when you were uncomfortable. Tim noticed it straight away and tried calming you. You sighed, not wanting to cry cause your man happened to go away again, not wanting to be that kind of person, you stepped into into his arms, so atleast you didn't look in his eyes cause that would have pushed you over the edge and you knew you would start bawling. You wrapped your arms around him, pressing him tight to you and prayed you would get through the hug before you broke down.

He softly stroke your back, lulling you gently back and forth. 

"I'll be home soon again" he assured "Just a couple of more weeks and we're done with shooting"

You nodded and desperately kissed his lips, wanting to savour every little taste of him until next time. His cell phone beeped, announcing that the taxi was waiting for him.

"I love you, you know" he said "See you soon my little girl"

You smiled, trying to be strong, but all you wanted was to break apart, curl up into a ball of sorrow and weep uncontrollably. You hated when he left, you hated not having him by your side and the notion of feeling completely broken in half without him.

"Yeah, see you soon" you whispered.

After he shut the door you sat down on the first step of the staircase, trying to calm your breathing and the overwhelming sensation of tears wanting to spill over. You felt so achingly alone and hollow as you closed your eyes and tried to get your mind on other things, like your apartment and the mess you knew waited for you and various work things that you had to take care of.  
You sighed and hoped for the next few weeks to go by fast.

***

Not 10 minutes had passed since he left and you got a text from him;

"Hey baby, you are my favorite girl in the world and I love you so much, I cant believe I have to go away so soon again. I miss you every second of the day and the days are so damn long without you. But how about you coming to see me some time next week? Talk to you tonight, babe!"


End file.
